Beaufort swan story
by harry evans potter
Summary: It continues where it left off. His parents are turned into vampires. Victor has someting planned.
1. Chapter 1

**(I am doing a story where charlie and Renee become vampires in the new book story,Bella's male version Beaufort. This after the new book.)**

Victor POV

I was watching Beaufort Swan is happy with his mate. I am making newborns for my army. His father will be a wonderful addition. Renee his mother is going be a vampire as well. I take his Father Charlie and wonder how good he will be. His mother Renee and stepfather Phil are here as well. I wonder who to turn first. Charlie will probalbly be the safest. Riley my second in command has got more people to turn into newborns. They hunt safely in Seattle. I turn to Charlie and bite him. He doesn't scream much. He just looks at me. I smile , he is going become a vampire. I bite Renee , then Phil. They will be safe here while they turn.

Riley POV

I watch the newborns for Victor. He is like a father figure to me. He has me come to see the newest people he bit. The Venom will spread through them. I'm to watch them. Victor is going to hunt. I see that they are the swan kids parents. He wants me to watch them for a few hours. I have the newborns in the basement. Charlie swan is very quiet during this time. Renee and Phil are also. Victor told me about his parents. They are staying still in this state. I hear their hearts beating fast with the venom going through them. They have just minutes pass and I watch them just lie still. Then I see a man come out of nowhere. He looks like Victor and seems older. He came with others. Victor had told me of his brother and Mother being vampires. I bowed to Hilda their coven leader. She curtised. Charlie is looking the most calm.

Charlie POV

Beaufort my dear handsome son gone. I'm going be joining you in the afterlife soon. I hear the guy who bit us talking. " It's been a few hours, time to bring them to their son." He said. We were being picked up. I felt on fire, burning every part of me. I went to listening what was around me. I felt myself being put down. Renee and Phil were laid on the ground. I heard someone gasp and pick me up. Two other people picked Renee and Phil up. " Dad please be okay." The voice sounded like Beau. I was trying to think of Beau as this fire consumed me. Someone was cradling me and rocking me back and forth. The fire was in rapid progress. I was listening to the birds chirp. I listened to my heart beat. _Thump, thump, thump._ I was listening to music being played. The person who was carrying me put me in their lap. I counted how many times cars came by the house. When the fire started rising and then going down. I found myself feeling the fire leave parts of me. Then my heart started bursting with the fire.

After it ended, I looked at who was carrying me. Beau my dear beloved son.

Beau POV

I looked at my dad. He was a vampire just like and Phil woke up. My dad was hugging me. I knew Victor was behind this. My parents were with me again. Phil looked happy to see me. The two sat by me. They hugged me and I cried, I was so excited. We have forever with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Beau POV **(Carine's father is alive.)**

I was thinking of what to do next. They all needed to hunt. I took them hunting , Edythe was helping me with them. They went to find a book to read. Archie is trying to look into the future for what Victor is planing. Dad is keeping me behind him at all times. Victor really is planning something. Carine is sending a letter to her father. He is living next door to Carine. John her father is visiting here. Anna is her mother. Both parents like mine are vampires. Charlie is having me on his lap, like when I was a kid. Mom is looking at me and has told me I'm going wait to be married. Dad is helping me make a plane.

Renee POV

I have been looking at Beau and thinking of when he was a little kid. I keep him close and comb his hair. Forks will have to do. I have fought with Bonnie and said he will stay until his homeschooling is over. Also he will be going to college around here. That Victor guy is planning something with his newborns. Archie is looking around for him. He has been hiding behind that Riley guy. I remember that Riley made the decisions for the newborns. Edythe is looking at me shocked. " You are making the decisions for them, remember they destroyed my mate." Victor said. I knew he filled Riley's head with lies. He had bit more people that would join his cause. They didn't know why they really were there. I was keeping Beau from what Victor was doing. I was teaching him about English. History is his next subject. Charlie is still the chief of police. He is pretending he is sick. He has Beau labeled missing.

Victor POV

I was keeping myself busy. The newborns were getting training about our world. Riley told them about our law makers. Didyme is still alive and with Marcus. He was able to piece her back together. I was in control. This would be my protection. Riley was making decisions for them. I hunted and saw my brother Andrew. My newborns would be able to protect me. I had them trained to fight. I hunted near la push. The hikers were a great hunt. I knew those wolf's were strong. They couldn't keep up with me. I watched them try to find my scent. I was searching for my target. I saw Beaufort Swan and his Father Charlie. His father is keeping him close. The newborns are hunting right now. I go back to Seattle. Riley is bringing me lots of Humans. I put the venom in them. Riley is still brand new. I have a gift that makes him stuck in that state. His mind and thirst I'm letting to be the same and his strength. They will stay a Newborn. He is able to fight the newborns. They will be allowed to get under control.

I have been keeping him full. Riley is getting control.

Riley POV

I have been thinking. Victor's second gift keeps me a brand new newborn forever. I will age in mind and control. The other newborns this happening to too. Victor is having me watch the transformation from human to vampire. They are strong and learning to be secretive. I made a human friend named Diego. I want him to be with me as my friend forever. I'm waiting until I can change him. I'm getting use to not smelling his scent. I'm watching a girl he likes called Bree tanner. She will have to be turned when he is.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley POV

I was doing hunting right now. Diego was telling me about my family looking for me. Chief Swan is helping them look in forks. June is going by. Bree is learning to accept me being a vampire. I go get new people for Victor to turn. The summer is very nice. I decided that it is time to turn Diego and Bree. July is the time to do it. I bring them to the safe house I own. I bite Diego on the hand. I did the same with Bree. It has been four months since I was turned. The hours pass by and a few days pass by. They come to and look around and see me. I did it sucessfully. I got more people for Victor.

Archie POV

I have been looking for Victor's decision. Riley is only making the Decisions. Charlie is making sure he is near Beau. Jules is still human. Renee is looking for books. I see that she is not happy with Victor. Victor is preparing for a fight. He has the Wolf's on a false trail. I see him doing tracking. I have been keeping the others busy. Renee is having Phil make some time for breaks. Phil is constantly around Renee. Renee is constantly around Beaufort. I have been hunting for a while. I go back to researching who I was before I got turned. Charlie is looking at his paperwork. The crimes are becoming more dangerous. Victor is hunting sometimes around here. He is going everywhere to make some allies. Charlie has had Beaufort close to him for a long time. Victor is enjoying his games. The others are looking around at me.

Charlie POV

I have been keeping Beau close to me. He isn't getting married so soon. Renee is right about that one. Edythe is willing to wait a few years. Edythe and Beau made rings for each other. They say you are my fiance. He has an emerald in his, Edythe has a matching emerald in hers. They have diamonds also on them. They are made of gold as well. I keep him near me. I'm holding his hand when we hunt. Until the threat of Victor and his newborn army is gone, he won't be doing anything. I keep him busy with planning activities with her. I have been walking around the house. I go with them on their dates. Humans are safe around us. Beau is showing Edythe the picture he drew of them. I loved learning to play music. Carine is having us stay around places with few humans. Bonnie is trying to look for me. I have been keeping Beau safe from Bonnie. We go back to my house to watch the news.

I have been looking at the books the Cullen's have. Carine is having Earnest cook for their guest. We go back to my house. Renee is sending Beau to see how everything is going. I have been looking for a date.

Renee POV

I keep Beau busy and find Charlie is looking for a date. We all are deciding to stay here. Bonnie won't let Charlie even as a vampire be unprotected. The wolf's are keeping Victor away from here. I remember when Charlie and I were married. _I was cooking food for Charlie and me. Bonnie is watching me cook for Charlie. My mother is always away from home. Helen is getting more sick. I help take care of them. Geoffrey is trying to help Helen. Charlie is working late. Helen is getting fed by me. Father is visiting so often. Mother was getting more things for her house._


	4. Chapter 4

Renee POV

Beau is doing his chores. I'm doing the dishes for the guests we have over. Charlie's co- workers were over. Charlie is pretending to be sick. Beau is in his room typing an email to Archie. I have been keeping Charlie's co-workers busy. Phil is hunting and trying to get Beau to talk to him. I go to check up on Beau. Edythe is with him right now. I have been looking at them. The policemen I give chicken. The bacon is cooked and I give them eggs. The feast is doing well for them. I give them all their gifts from Charlie to them. Phil is back and knitting sweaters for them. Phil has decided to do different things. I bring out the ice cream. Beau is safe in his room. I send Charlie and Beau out to hunt.

Beau POV

I have Mom go with us hunting. We hunt deer and some wild cats. The excuse now is I'm back but taking care of Charlie. Charlie is giving orders from the house to his second in command. Mom is having the house cleaned. Dad is starting to write a book. Mom is sending for books. Phil is having me play baseball with him. He is getting me to stay in the yard. Mom anwsers the phone. She is pretending to be a nurse that Doctor Cullen hired. Carine's father and mother are watching her doing a lot. Dad is just staying home. Everyone knows Mom has come to take care of me. Phil is the Coach now at Forks high school. He sends the plans for the baseball team. Mom is saying I have a sickness from someone we visited. The sickness is something rare. Mom said that she told them to stay has the Wolf's watching the house for Dad. Mom is having Archie write emails to Carine. Carine is sending news of Charlie to the Police station. He gots what I do as being sick.

I have been keeping to my room. Edythe is staying with me. Mom is teaching me to play the Flute. Carine visits us a few hours a day.

Carine POV

Renee pretends to be a nurse I hired. I pay her to do it. She is keeping them safe. I have her using Letters to tell people Beau can't be anywhere. She is keeping Beau inside the house. Our neighbors are still here. They are enjoying the games were playing together. Charlie is sending letters to the Police station. Beau is staying with Edythe , I have the party for my co-workers at my house. Beau is doing well with being a newborn. Victor is trying to get to us. The wolves are keeping Victor busy when hunting around here. Bonnie is having them guard Charlie , Beau, and Renee and Phil. I have been keeping tabs on them. The house is very busy. The doctors are trying to make everyone feel better. Edythe is keeping Beau close. Bonnie is trying to make peace with everyone. I remember when I was being turned into a vampire. _The day was a great day. Father was hunting vampires. I waited for him and he was looking for the monsters. Father had come home and when we saw a vampire in the room._

 _I was shielded by father. A woman that looked exactly like me was with him. He bit father and then he bit me. I went down into the pile of potatoes and kept quiet. Father was down in basement with that woman._

Anna POV

I remember that what happened to John and Carine. _I was hunting when it happened. They had been busy. John was protecting Carine from Romoulus. He had come to make them pay. He wanted John to pay. He bit John first and then Carine. Carine had hidden herself somewhere. Romoulus put John in the basement. John kept quiet and made himself brave for me._


	5. Chapter 5

Romoulus POV

I remember when Anna had been new. She was new to our life. I remember when her husband joined. _I bit him and then Anna's daughter Carine. He was getting in our way of living here. I brang him into the basement and left to go find Carine. I didn't find her any where in the house. I sat down in the basement. We had to keep him quiet. "Love I'm here." Anna said. He was very quiet. He loved listening to her voice._ I remember when I bit her. _Anna was getting near death. I had knocked out her husband. I bit her and took her to where we were hiding. Anna was very quiet. I looked at her daughter and knew she would grow into a good person. Anna became more like us over the years._ John was also like her. _When he was changing, he looked for Carine. I knew that he was worried._

John POV

I remember that Anna had me in the basement. _I was on fire and burning inside. Carine was nowhere in sight. Anna was taking me to bed down there. I was trying to tell the difference from the burning. I was keeping that to myself._ Romoulus was telling me what the vampire world laws were. I have been working at one of the churches in town. I went looking for Carine for years. Anna was sad her little baby didn't make the transformation. Carine's scent I sniffed out. I found Carine hiding in the wilderness. Anna watched her. I watched Carine hunt a deer. The diet seemed to keep her healthy. Anna and I began that Diet. The coven was staying here. Romoulus came with us to watch Carine. I worked at Churches. Forks is full of people. I remember that Victor is looking for Beau. I work at the hospital usually. The town is getting people to come around.

I have been watching everyone come to see doctors. Hikers are growing weary of going out anymore. Bonnie is doing a lot at La push. The wolves are hunting for Victor. His newborn Army is trying to train. The Volturi is watching very closely.

Bonnie POV

Jules is trying to find out what happened. I have the wolves doing patrols around La push. Jules is staying away from their. Alex my husband has never wanted Jules to be apart of this. Jules is staying away from vampires scent. Beau is with Charlie, Renee, and Phil. I have been keeping Jules busy around the house. Alex and me are going shopping. Jules misses her brothers. That Vampire is going after Beau. Charlie is worrying over Beau. I have been looking for the others around here. Sam is just trying to find Beau and where he is. Sam is able to hide from Beau. George is Alex's first name. Sam is watching Beau at his house. Victor tries to get to the house. Alex is having me watch the wolves around La Push. I have been thinking of my Grandmother's agreement. Doctor Cullen and me agreed that Charlie's house right now is neutral grounds. The vampire is going after Beau. I have been looking at the bills.

Sam POV

I am watching this vampire try to get to the swans house. I have been watching him try everything. That army of his is still in Seattle. I have been keeping his second in command under watch. That boy doesn't get past me. I see that he is running near the house. I chase him away. I see his creator is going for it. I go after Victor and see him run.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam POV

I have been looking at Victor for a long time. He has gotten an army for some reason. He is trying to get past me. His second in command went back to watch his army. I have been watching him and he went away. Hikers are getting killed by Victor. Seattle is having a problem with the army. The army is getting rid of anything that says they were there. I have been keeping him busy.

Riley POV

I was watching the newborns. Raoul is with Keven and Casey training. Victor is getting the newborns training under way. I send Raoul , Kevin, and Casey to hunt. I have been watching the newborns. Bree and Diego are still at the safe house alone. I go and visit her. I went to watch the three hunt. When they were done, I found a teenage boy that Raoul bit and isn't dead. I know that Raoul will be in charge of him. He got changed by accident. I have Raoul come with me. He sees the boy and recognizes him. I see that he smells his venom in the boy's body. The boy is screaming from the burning of the Venom. " Raoul you are the one that changed him." I said. He picks him up and starts pacing. Kevin and Casey come and take them down to the basement.

Raoul POV

Kristie is my girlfriend now. I just see the boy with my venom. The other newborns are looking me and him. I look at him and find out his name is Joseph. He goes by Joe. I growl at anyone who tries to come near him. Kristie , Kevin, and Casey are near me, I look at him. He is crying because of the Burning. I rub his back and he calms down. I just about a few weeks ago got changed. I'm not going kill him. The venom enters his heart now. It is spreading all over his body. I tuck him in on the couch with a blanket. I stay by him and keep him calm. He becomes more pale like I am. The days are passing by. He opens his eyes and they are red like mine. Riley has me take him hunting. He is learning quickly. I kept my breath in while he was being changed. Joe has hunted and returns with me to the house. I keep him by me and know he is confused. The weeks are going by, we train and learn fighting.

I have been keeping by me. I take him hunting with me. Joe is learning to hide and not reveal anything. I keep him with me a lot.

Charlie POV

I have been keeping Beau busy. Victor is watching out for the Cullens. His army is preparing to get near my son. I have been keeping an eye on Beau.

Joe POV ( Starting with transformation.)

I was dying inside. The man had broken a lot of my bones. He had bit me and I had a fire inside of me. The burning was painful. Then a man named Riley come and picked me up. The man came out and looked at me. He was worried for some reason. I screamed because of the pain. My bones were broken in many places. My arm had been broken a little. I was looking at the clock. Raoul is the man's name. He has me down in the basement. My arm is is numb. My legs were broken and he was wrapping them up. He put morphine in , He had gotten it for the pain. I started feeling numb all over. He got me on the couch. My heart is starting to have the fire in it.


	7. Chapter 7

Joe POV(still transformation.)

I have been thinking of the fire in my heart. Raoul is trying to calm me down. The fire is spreading everywhere now. I have been crying through the pain. I close my eyes. The burning had entered my legs and feet. I keep fighting the fire overtaking is rubbing my back. The morphine is keeping some of the pain away. I keep calm and see that Raoul is holding me. I have been thinking while I keep my eyes closed. When I see everything as brand new, I'm shocked.

Victor POV

Raoul has turned someone into a newborn. Joe is his to watch. I have been keeping my army hidden. The newborns are good at keeping hidden. I have been thinking of the humans in Seattle. Riley is watching the others. I keep looking at the wolves. I have been busy with Elizabeth Masen. I remember when She was at the Hosiptal. I had turned her husband by then. _She had said save my Edythe. Nurse Cullen had tooken her words in. I knew she would die unless saved. I bit her at the neck. I knew her heart would need venom. I used a needle and injected Venom into her. She been so cold. Nurse Cullen had put her in the morgue._ The army was doing very well in training. My mate would be avenged.

Elizabeth POV

I watched from a far. Edythe won't remember me. She has been a vampire for so long. I hunt animals like my husband Edward. Victor is going crazy and looking for everyone that can help. I was looking at Edythe from a far. She is as pretty as we were at her age. I remember saying save my Edythe. _I was so cold because of the flu. Nurse Cullen was saving my baby girl. Someone bit me in the neck. Burning started there and then in my heart. I was losing the battle. Edythe would be long gone by now. The fire was everywhere now. I was so numb by then. The fire had my heart working. Bones had started becoming weak when I was sick. The fire was repairing them somehow. The fire rose and fell inside me. I was trying to hold on. I was feeling the burning reaching my feet. The doctors were trying to find out what was happening. Nurse Cullen had tooken me to her house. I sensed my husband there. I felt Morphine in my system to. I was getting better._ I was realizing that Victor had planned everything.

I went to look at pictures. _The morphine was helping. I felt very numb still. The fire kept burning. I woke up to a new world._ I was happy to be alive.

Carine POV

I was remembering when Elizabeth Masen had been changed. _She had been put in the morgue by me. She was near death. I took Edythe and started her transformation. I returned and saw Elizabeth had venom in her system. Edward her husband was at my house. She was so quiet and peaceful. I kept her and Edythe together. She was very quiet and just stayed still. Morphine had been put in before the venom. Edythe was Elizabeth's concern. I had been keeping her calm. She would scream. Elizabeth didn't even hear it. Edward calmed Edythe. They have been around us always. Elizabeth was just so still. The hours were going by. The Hospital let me take Elizabeth. Edythe looked at her mother and started screaming.I put a beautiful dress on Elizabeth. Edythe was watching her just stay still._


	8. Chapter 8

Carine POV

I remember how Edythe felt. _Edythe was just crying and screaming. The fire filled her with pain. Elizabeth was just still as usual. Ten hours had passed by. Elizabeth was just worrying me. The heart was still beating. I went and watched her. She looked beautiful and had made her child her first prioty. I kept watching both of them. I knew that we were keeping them safe._ I am keeping the others ready for anything to come our way. The Volturi are very busy always. I see Alec at our front door. The person with him is Sulpicia.

Sulpicia POV

I want to visit Carine my old friend. Alec is with me to visit her. I heard about all their new additions. " Congratulations my friend. I'm happy for your new members." I said. She looks just like I remember. Jane came right behind us. She is looking for any trouble. Carine is our good friend. I have been looking at Beau one of the new members of the Cullens. His parents are vampires as well. I shake his hand. I can't read his thoughts. I have never really cared unless it poses a threat to the vampire world. Carine has been working on many things. I have seen the newest creation of her project. She put Edythe's and Beau's genes together and they have two half human/half vampire children coming on the way. The human is almost ready to have them. She borns the children. She turns into a vampire by Renee. Edward and Carlie are born. I see that they have ablilities like their parents. I remember the immortal children. People created them and couldn't control their thirst.

I remember Pire that had Nahuel. Joham is his father.

Jane POV

I remember that Sulpicia is the one that took us in. She has him torn apart. Caius is also torn apart. They have been buried all over the garden. Sulpicia is never having them pieced back together. Marcus didn't burn them. I remember how it was when I was little. We grew up with Mother and father. They were turned to be with us. I remember the immortal children we got rid of. Sulpicia said it was worse before the law.

Marcus POV

I have kept a immortal child we had tested to see if they could be controlled around still. This one is locked in a room. His parents are with him. I remember the women Samantha that is Alec's mate. She was at the time having a kid. She went to me and said this. I remember she was Alec's singer. While Sulpicia changed them at fifteen. She was Eighteen and he had stopped breathing to be with her that night. She was drinking blood to keep the child strong. She ate food to keep them both alive. I kept her away from him. It had been hard for him as her being his singer. 1000's was when she lived. The immortal child we have kept around was smelling her blood.

Samantha POV

I remember when my child was inside me. Alec was only a few hundred years old. I kept our child strong in me. I'm a werewolf. I was young and knew I wouldn't be surviving. Alec eventually found me. He knew it was me. I was keeping my child alive. Alec was looking heart broken. I knew the injuries would be to far gone. Werewolves can live a long time. I had Marcus when it was time get our child out. My beautiful baby boy could finally live without me. My heart was slowing down. Alec knew I was dying. He bit me in many places.


End file.
